


被队友发现变成女孩子了怎么办

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 不定时的女体化，慎入！！！其他都是现实设定
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

永濑昨夜做了一个很奇怪的梦。

梦里他半夜醒了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一阵胸闷气短，感觉很难受。想呼吸新鲜空气放松一下，他穿着睡衣就出了房间。

顺便一提，现在是巡演期间，这天他刚好被分到一个人睡，梦里也是这样。

出房间穿过一条走廊就是大阳台，那里有一片花园。谁知这大半夜的，刚过拐角，永濑就撞到了一个人。

撞到时他还没来得及被吓到，发闷的胸口一瞬间有点刺痛。他闷哼了一声，眼前的人立即揽住了摇摇欲坠的他。

“廉？你怎么了？”

这着急的声音听着是平野，他努力眨了眨眼睛分辨黑暗中的人，是他熟悉的轮廓。

“紫耀……”永濑迷迷糊糊的，没有思考过，下意识地钻进了平野怀里，“我好难受。”

方才着急的人放缓了语速，安抚的同时语气又掺杂了些许疑惑。

“怎么了？为什么难受？”

“我不知道……胸口好闷。”

他还埋在平野颈间，平野先放开了他。

“是不是勒到你了？”

“不是，别走，再抱一会儿。”

永濑直接双手缠住了平野的脖子，对方似乎语塞了，只有双手回抱回来。

就这样过了好久，他们才分开，分别回了房。

回到房间里，永濑想起刚刚的经历有种特别不真实的感觉，拍了拍胸口顺气。

软软的。

更诡异的事情发生了，他摸到了胸。准确的说，不是他突然有了胸肌，虽然肉不多，但明显是女孩子的那种胸。

随即他也不知道自己怎么想的，手探向自己的下身。

这是整个梦里最惊悚的部分——他好像变成女孩子了？！！

被闹钟吵醒，永濑醒来的第一感觉就是头好疼，胸口也难受。梦的记忆十分清晰，他立即确认了一下，还好，松了口气，一切正常。也是，想想也不可能发生这种事。

只有胸闷是真的，大概是因为演唱会太累了吧。

早餐的时候，永濑一看到平野想起昨夜的梦，默默收回了视线，但他却意外地主动凑过来。

“我昨天晚上好像又梦游了。”

“没什么事吧？感觉还好吗？”

永濑暗自警告自己，那都是梦，不要多想。

“但这次梦游很奇怪，和以前不一样。我好像梦见你了。”

正在做心理建设的永濑一口牛奶喷出来，溅到了平野的衣服上。

“抱歉抱歉，我就是不小心……”

他急忙抽纸巾擦掉污渍，当然这样是擦不干净的。平野干脆握住了他的手。

“没关系，还有些时间，我回房换件衣服就是了。”

“你别放在心上，我真不是故意的。”

“陪我一起去吧。”

“啊？”永濑想不到有什么要他一起去的必要，不过既然是他自己的问题，就直接答应了，“哦，好。”

永濑以为自己会在门外等着，没想到跟着进了门。看着平野脱掉上衣，露出的结实肌肉，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

为什么感觉这么奇怪？明明平时在更衣室他也没少看吧。是不是由于巡演这么久，他们一直没住过一间房，所以现在才会紧张？

平野转过来挑眉问他。

“好看吗？”

“挺好看的。”

救命，这是什么诡异的气氛？永濑本来就站在门边，这下直接往后退，摸到了门把手。

“我还是出去等……”

没等他把话说完，平野径直走过来，抱住了他。没错，是裸着上身的。

“感觉不太一样。”

“什么……不一样？”

“和梦里的手感不一样，梦里要软一点。”

“你的梦里也有这样吗？”

永濑感觉不太妙，警铃大作，但好奇心驱使着他一探究竟。

“不是，梦里是你抱了我，还和我撒娇，要我别走。”

惊人的猜想浮出水面，昨夜的梦该不会不是梦，而是真的吧？

永濑心里五味杂陈，表面装作镇定尴尬地笑着。

“哈哈，是吗？”

“是啊。好怀念你撒娇的样子，可能是出于这个原因，才会做那样的梦吧。”

他们现在的氛围会不会太gay了一点？根本不知道该怎么接话，永濑只好顺着他，把手搭上了他的背。

过了一会儿，永濑的手机响了，平野顺手把他的手机掏出来接了电话。

“你去哪儿了？时间快到了该走了。”

经纪人急吼吼的声音传过来，叫醒了沉浸在奇异氛围里的永濑。不过他慢了一拍，没抢上话。

“好的，马上来。”

“平野くん？”

“廉和我在一起，一起过来。”

回过神来，平野已经挂了电话，迅速找了件衣服穿上。

“走吧，谢谢了。”

“诶？”

“谢谢让我抱你，心情好多了。”

这天晚上，永濑特意晚睡了一会儿，大概十二点多，他忽然感到一阵晕眩。清醒时，一看时间，实际上只过了几分钟。

他检查了自己的身体，完了这究竟是怎么回事？他真的变成女孩子了。

接着他的第一反应是，走到全身镜前照镜子。

镜面倒映出他熟悉的脸和身形，没有太大变化，又感觉很不一样。

说不上哪里不同，但脸比原本的模样变得更柔和了。身高似乎没变，身形也比平时更柔和了。只有最关键的几个地方，发生了天翻地覆的变化。

他翻出衣柜里之前土十剧组留下的裙子和假发换上了，简单梳了下头。看着镜子里金色长发粉色长裙的自己，虽然脸黑了点，但应该姑且算是个美女吧。

变成女孩子，他首先关心的竟然是自己是不是美女。

穿着这条裙子沉沉睡去，第二天早上醒来，他又变回了平常男性的样子。

经过一段时间的试验，永濑差不多摸清了自己变成女孩子的规律。

每天十二点多，时间不太固定，大概是在这个区间，就会突然头晕意识不清，回过神来就会变女孩子。而早上他醒来时都会变回来。

他尝试过熬夜整夜不睡，每次都在天快亮的时候就撑不住了，就算只睡一小会儿，也会变回去。

其实对日常生活影响不算很大，只要在偶尔需要工作到很晚的时候注意衣着不要暴露。还有一点，零点后安分待在家里，尽量不要出门。

至于恢复正常的办法，他真没找到。

打开花洒，听着细密的水声，永濑衣着完好地靠在另一边的墙上，思考自己今晚为什么会作死。

事情还要从一个小时前说起。

永濑已经连续拒绝了好几次晚上出去玩的邀请，有饭局也是看好时间在十二点之前溜走，生怕自己不小心露馅儿，尤其要是喝酒的话暴露的可能性更大。

但好奇心害死猫，其实他很想知道如果自己变成女孩子出门会怎么样。

为了实现这个计划，永濑提前网购了衣服、假发和一点简单的化妆品。完全不化妆好像配发型和裙子不太合适，而且和本人太像了。

做好准备，他哼着シンデレラガール，看时钟的指针滴答转过零点。仙女教母给灰姑娘施的魔法是限时十二点前，而他是十二点后会变化，只不过白马王子是不存在的。

这个时间点能去的场所很有限，安全起见，怕遇到熟人，永濑拜托朋友介绍了一家没去过的、保密性好的夜店。万万没想到，他遇到了以往在这种场合都不会遇到的熟人。

永濑才刚到，许多视线投射在她的身上，让她很不适应。虽然平时已经习惯了人们的视线，但那些视线里包含的东西是不同的。

况且，她没预料到自己女装的样子会这么引人注目。

“美女一个人吗？”

“不是，我朋友待会儿就来。”

对方失望地走了，永濑心里默数了一遍，酒没喝几口，这已经是今天晚上来搭讪的第六个人了。不断有人过来搭讪，都被她以这个借口拒绝了。

还好没有遇到难缠的人，再待一会儿就走吧，永濑正这么想着，就有人来了。

“陪我们喝一杯嘛，一个人喝酒不无聊吗？”

“不无聊，在等朋友来。”

“我看你在这儿坐这么久了，被放鸽子了吧？”

“不是，请放开我。”

这人明显是喝醉了，直接上手非要拉她走。力气也变小了，她挣了一下没挣脱。

眼看着要被拉走了，永濑正头脑高速运转该怎么解决，一只手出现分开了那个搭讪的醉鬼。

“我朋友来了。”

总算得救，她立即说道。出手相助的人也配合地把手搭在她肩上演戏。

“抱歉我来晚了。”

等等，尽管周围很嘈杂，但这个声音好像有点熟悉。不会这么巧吧？

永濑转过头，就看到平野的脸，就算戴着口罩，她也能一眼认出来。

不等那个醉鬼反应过来，平野先拉着她离开了。

“谢谢。没有你出现我都不知道怎么办。”

“没什么……”平野皱着眉停顿了片刻，“你很像我认识的一个人。”

“朋友吗？”

永濑当然知道平野说的是谁，她不明白自己为何会这么问。

“我也不知道算不算。”

“为什么会不知道？”

“他……你今天晚上还有安排吗？”

“没有，”想了想，永濑补充道，“你这样提起了又避而不谈，会让我觉得那个人很重要。”

“是啊。”

是她想要得到的答案。

可是好奇怪，她为什么要嫉妒自己？

“要去酒店吗？”

她不知是该嫉妒平常的自己，被当作这个自己的替代品；还是该嫉妒此时的自己，有机会和平野发生关系。

她应当拒绝的，但是她没有。

结果就是永濑借口洗澡，暂时待在浴室里。这下她真找朋友求助了。

“如果你到了酒店又不想做会怎么办？”

“你怎么了？”

“不是我，是一个朋友。”

“哦，那就直接说清楚走人呗。如果对方不满意，送个礼物？女孩子也不可能强迫你啊。”

“不是，是男的。”

对面发来一串问号，永濑立刻撤回了刚才这句话。

“人不可貌相，原来你是gay啊。”

跳过了这个问题，严格来说他搞不清楚自己现在算不算。

“所以我该怎么办？”

“你打得过那个人吗？”

虽然她没和平野打过架，但答案显而易见。

“肯定打不过。”

“和人诚恳地道个歉，顺便注意别让他把你爆料给小报。”

“这倒不用担心，他不会的。”

又是一串问号，“熟人吗？还是圈内的人？”

“你别问了。”两个都中了。

“瓜在嘴边又吃不到的感觉，好奇死我了。”

又做了几分钟激烈的思想斗争，永濑关了花洒，打开门。

“对不起，还是算了吧。我想走了。”

平野看到她整齐的衣着，倒是毫不意外的样子。

“为什么自己同意了过来又要走？”

“唉，真的对不起，怪我想一出是一出。”

“你不光长得像他，其他方面也好像。”

又来了，是本人当然像了。永濑原本在道歉，语气忽然变得有点冲了。

“是把我当替代品的意思吗？”

“……稍等，我确认一件事，就让你走。”

平野没回答，反而拿出手机，按了几下，不知道想干嘛。

几秒钟后，熟悉的手机铃声响起，尴尬了。

永濑意识到大事不妙，一边往后退一边摆手否认。

“你听我解释，事情不是你想的那样。”

“哦？那是怎样？”

平野挑着眉走过来，永濑只觉得他笑得不怀好意。

“我能说不是本人吗？”

“不能。”

被平野圈在墙角，永濑感觉自己今天就要完了。

“不是异装癖。”

“那是什么？”见永濑咬着嘴唇不回答，平野继续低气压地威胁，“坦白从宽。”

“说了你可能不信，但是是真的。我变成女孩子了。”

显然正常人都不会相信，但平野不太一样，他皱着眉一脸困惑。

“我要怎么确认？”

“你摸一摸……”

胸被揉了两下，永濑立马炸毛了。

“你耍流氓啊！让你摸喉结，不是胸。”

“手感不错。你最近伪装得很好啊，我完全没发现。”

“虽然听起来很神奇，但我只有晚上会这样，白天又会变回去。等等你刚刚不是说让我走吗？”

“我想的是，如果确认不是你，才让你走。”

“是我呢？”

永濑小心翼翼地问，平野却理直气壮地抱住她。太不讲道理了吧。

“留下来陪我。”


	2. Chapter 2

  
“留下来陪我”，是什么意思？永濑不敢深想，平野明明已经知道她是谁了，却说这样的话。

她僵在对方的怀抱里不敢乱动，说话也紧张到不行。

“盖、盖被子纯聊天可以吗？”

“你说呢？”

平野的态度很明显。可她不希望他们的关系变得更加复杂，她还没有勇气面对。

“你冷静一点，我们如果那样……之后不会很尴尬吗？”

“今天晚上一看到你就觉得很烦。”

好凶。

“既然烦我，你就别管我……嗯……”

莫名其妙的对话，只有肢体接触在继续下去。永濑推了平野一把没推开，反而被制住了。

平野攥着她的双手手腕举过头顶压在墙上，膝盖强行挤进双腿之间不让并拢。手也不安分，从短裙薄薄的布料下探进来，顺着滑腻的大腿点火。

听到她无意识的轻哼，平野咬了一口她明晰的锁骨，语气恶劣，一条一条地数落她。

“别管你，看你被其他人骚扰吗？”

“不是……”

永濑很少看到这样的平野，肢体和言语冲突同时发生，被对方强硬的态度压得立即没了气势，声量低了许多。

“还是看别的男人把你带走？”

“怎么可能？我没这个打算。”

“怎么不可能，你忘了我怎么发现你的？顶着这张脸，还穿这么短的裙子，生怕别人注意不到你吗？”

那双腿光裸地露在外面，真的很引人注目。

平野嘴上越吵越凶，手却得寸进尺，拉开了裙子的拉链，在永濑光滑的后背上来回抚摸。

“我没想那么多。”

裙子短主要是因为她的身高，没有网购裙子的经验，到手了才发现有那么短。

“你知不知道那些男人看你的时候在想什么？他们都想这么做。”

“哪有这么夸张啊，只有你吧……不行……”

平野单手解开了内衣扣子，手伸进更私密的地方，揉捏那两团她从前不曾拥有的肉。不是先前被摸到时那种简单的触碰，而是带着明显的欲望。

  
好奇怪。

永濑刚变成这样时，有好奇地试着自己摸过。除了在自己身上很新奇之外，没什么特别的感觉。但一换成平野的手，感觉就大不相同了。这一切让她感到怪异和不适应的同时，也有种不曾体验过的快感悄然出现。

她被平野逼得节节败退，而这已经越过了她心里的底线。她喘息着乱动，想要挣扎。

平野把整个人的重量都压过来，并吻住了她。不让她动弹，也不让她吐出拒绝的话。

两个人完全紧贴，平野趁永濑未合上嘴，迅速侵入了她的口腔，缠着她的舌头，把人吻得只能无助地呜咽。

她先是瞪大了眼睛，但又不敢看平野带着侵略性的目光，无奈地闭上了双眼。

一个绵长的吻过后，永濑才睁开眼睛，双眸冒着水汽，红着脸喘气，尝试找回气息。

“你、你平时不是这样的。”

她平时就对付不了平野，这下更是被牵着鼻子走。

平野冷笑，“认识那么久，你还不知道我是怎样的吗？”

“不知道。今天我好像重新认识你了。”

平野略微垂下头，额发挡住了他晦暗不明的眼神。

“你好容易被骗。”

“你想怎么骗我？”

永濑眼眶通红，直直地望着对方。平野被她委屈又倔强的眼神盯地没了声，想了一会儿，叹了口气，放开她。

“啧，输给你了。你走吧。”

  
听到平野的话，永濑低下头，并没有任何动作。

“走啊。”

“都这样了，要我怎么走？”

平野环抱着双臂，用审视的目光扫过她的全身。她整个人衣衫不整，衣物松松垮垮地挂在身上，头发也乱了，咬着下唇，轻微战栗。

“看什么啊？”

“这可是你说的。”

“你干什么……”

话音刚落，平野直接把她打横抱起，几步就走到床边，把她扔进了柔软的大床里。

永濑被他阴沉的神色吓得直撑起身子往后退，立刻被捉住了肩膀。

“你自己邀请了，还躲什么？”

“我没躲……”

“自己把衣服脱了。”

  
永濑坐起来，尴尬地背过身，动作僵硬地脱了裙子和胸衣。就算不看，她也能感受到身后直白的视线。

“有什么好害羞的？反正都要看的。”

“能不能……用后背位？不想面对面。”

平野从后面揽住她的腰，贴着她的身体，手探到下身仅剩的一点布料，指尖触到一片湿意。他挨着永濑的耳侧轻笑。

“湿了。内裤是留给我来脱吗？”

没脱内裤，平野的手指伸进濡湿的布料里，摸到湿黏的穴口，揉捻着两片肉瓣。

“这里是第一次吗？”

“不然呢？”

永濑喘着气，羞于直接承认，但事实就是这样，想想也能猜到是这样。

随即指尖往里侵入，缓慢地、耐心地引导未经人事的小穴接纳他。

这对她来说太怪异了，下意识不安地扭动身体，被平野一把攥住她的腰，接着挥手扇动饱满的臀肉。

“别乱动，小心受伤。”

没一会儿阴蒂就被弄得充血肿胀，然后手指在里面换着方向抽插，情潮涌动。

触及敏感点，穴肉含着手指不住吮吸，第一次体验这种快感，永濑情难自抑，溢出一丝丝甜腻的呻吟。变成女性，她的声音比平时更细更高。

动情的呻吟在她自己耳中却很突兀，她咬着嘴唇，呻吟被憋回去了，变成一声声闷哼。

平野很快就发现了，不满地要求。

“叫出来，我想听。”

“不要……啊……”

手指重重地碾过敏感点，她双腿打着颤，被指奸到高潮，难以抑制地尖叫。几股热液从穴里涌出来，把内裤柔软的布料弄得一团湿。

  
平野把沾满黏液亮晶晶的手指递到她跟前。

“廉，你的水好多。”

“不用给我看！”

永濑软倒在平野怀里，羞赧地摇头。黏乎乎的手指直接喂进了她的嘴里。她不知该怎么应对，乖乖地舔干净了，吐出来催平野。

“别玩了，要做就快点。”

“腿抬起来。”

平野拽下她湿哒哒的内裤，扔到一边。

“弄成这样，我回去的时候怎么穿啊？我总不能……”永濑低头揪着床单，指节发白，“不穿吧。”

“放心，我会送你回去的。”

想象了一下那个画面，平野脱着衣服，一边咽了咽口水。

永濑眼神都不知道该往哪放，靠在床头的另一边，心里不断挣扎要不要逃跑。等平野做好了准备工作，对她招手。

“过来。”

看永濑慢吞吞的，平野一把将她拉进了怀里。

“腿分开。”

顺着平野的手，她分开了腿，跨坐在平野身上，那根硬物划过她的大腿根，贴着湿滑的穴口磨蹭。

“那个……后背位……”

“就这样。”

平野按住她的腰，硬挺的阴茎挤进来，撑开紧窄的内壁。只是这样，永濑就感觉自己要被撑坏了。

“不行……太粗了……进不来的……”

“乖，你太紧张了，放松一点。”

平野撬开永濑的牙齿，亲着她颤抖的嘴唇安抚，收缩的甬道咬得他直喘粗气。

亲完又去啃她的乳肉，手到处游走，把她弄得没了话，只有断断续续的轻哼。

被其他地方的快感转移了注意力，总算放松了一些，平野趁机直接全部顶进去。

永濑尖叫一半卡在了喉咙里，等穴里的硬物动起来了，她才找回自己的声音，嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫个不停。

  
被过分填满的感觉，既不适应，又有种满溢的快感，让她难以克制地颤抖、呻吟，不自觉地随着下身被撞击的动作扭动腰肢。

“廉，你里面好紧。”

“嗯……你别说了……”

低哑的声音随着湿热的吐息传进永濑耳朵里，被叫着名字说这种话，她脸红得滴血，埋在平野颈窝里。

当然平野可不会听她的话，她越是害羞，平野越想欺负她。在她耳边轻笑。

“廉的里面果然好舒服。”

永濑不敢抬头了，闷声低吟着，被操得适应了的小穴却裹着阴茎吮吸得更厉害了。

“你喜欢听我说这些吧。”

“才没有。”

下身加快了抽插的速度，她被顶得哀叫连连。

“啊……慢点……”

“喜欢吧？为什么不承认？”

“你、你看见我的脸……不会萎吗？”

“……你在想什么啊？看来是我不够卖力。”

平野无语了，他这像是会萎的样子吗？把人翻身推倒在床上，又重又快地顶弄，拍击声和煽情的水声一刻不停地响动。

  
永濑哀叫着讨饶，平野不为所动，问她。

“知道答案了吗？”

“知道……我错了……不要了……”

平野得到满意的回答，却没有放过她，大开大合地往里干。还去咬她的乳肉，把小巧的乳尖也吸得充血挺立。

永濑感觉要受不了了，抓着他的背留下几道指痕。

“不行了……紫耀……要……”

从来没有体验过这么过分的快感，她腿根痉挛着潮吹了，大量黏腻的液体从体内涌出来，抽插间从穴口溢出来，淫靡的水声不绝于耳，弄得腿间一片湿滑。

潮喷过后的感觉并不好受，她无力的双腿大敞，双目失焦，身体细细地抖着，全靠平野抬着腿，被动承受着仍未结束的快感。

“怎么……还没好……”

“再等等，一会儿就好。”

平野在永濑耳边轻声细语地哄着，下身激烈的动作却一点没减慢。

还没缓过高潮的余韵，情潮一波接一波地袭来，她没法思考和分辨了，乖乖地点头，任平野随意在她身上作弄。

这一等，一直等到又换了个姿势，永濑再次高潮，软得全身上下都没了力气，平野才隔着套子射在了里面。

  
永濑累得快要睡着了，平野看她眼睛都睁不开的模样，不忍心叫她，抱她去浴室洗澡。

温热的水淋在身上，永濑还没醒，只是迷迷糊糊地嘟哝。倒是很配合，一点也不反抗，还状似依恋地往平野怀里钻。

“紫耀……”

平野屏住了呼吸，简直怕吵醒她。原来她的这些反应，真的是因为自己。

好久不见她这种样子，也就只有她意识不清的时候，才会下意识地靠近他、依赖他。

当两人都清醒时，是不存在的。

  
慢慢地还剩一个难以启齿的地方尚未清理，被磨得有些红肿的穴口一触到热水，永濑立即轻哼了一声。不知是不是他想多了，平野感觉她的声音里添了几分情欲。

手指和温热的水柱一起落在艳红肿胀的肉瓣上，瑟缩的阴道里。内壁要热化了，吸着他的手指，怀里的人软声哼叫，紧闭的双眸却没睁开，让平野有种在睡奸她的错觉。

  
在他想铤而走险之前，永濑醒了。脸颊被浴室里湿热的水汽蒸得泛红，朦胧的双眼睁开，突然反应过来了，睁大了眼睛往后退，防备地看着他。

“你在做什么？”

“洗澡。”

“哦。”

永濑转过身看了看自己的状况，摸到下身，残留了一点酥麻的感觉，但好像是洗干净了。

“我要回家了。”

“累了吧，就在这儿睡。”

“不是你说的要送我回去吗？”

“……那好吧。”

她简单地裹好浴巾出去，找到了自己的衣服，都被一团糟的扔在地上。

平野紧跟着也出来了，看到她拎着衣服皱眉嘀咕。

“白洗澡了。”

她若无旁人地解了浴巾，露出皮肤上满是暧昧的痕迹。刚做过，身体还酸软无力，肢体动作明显有些僵硬。

“我帮你穿。”

“不用。”

听到他的话，永濑立即拿起了内裤。抬腿时身子歪了一下，平野趁机扶住她。

“你小心一点。”

永濑没理他，继续穿衣服。扣内衣扣子时，酸软的手不大使得上力，平野抢先把扣子扣好了。

“我解的，就让我扣上。”

“哪来的这逻辑……”

在平野全程插手下穿好了衣服，永濑才意识到他还披着浴袍。

“你也赶紧把衣服换了，我可不会帮忙。”

“没事，不用。”

平野笑嘻嘻地放开她去找衣服。

等平野穿得还剩一件外套，他拎着外套走过来，示意永濑照镜子。

“裙子后面。”

裙子背后的下摆洇湿了一小块，并不明显，但她的脸蹭的一下红了。平野把外套围在她的腰上。

“这样就看不见了。”

“不会把你的衣服弄脏吗？”

“弄脏了也没关系，洗了还给我就行，”见永濑还有点犹豫，他又补充，“不洗也行。”

永濑奇怪地看了他一眼，他感觉自己的话好像有歧义。

“你别多想，不是那个意思。”

  
回去的车上，永濑靠着车窗闭目养神。红绿灯的间隙，平野忍不住分神把目光落在她身上。她羽睫低垂，脸上是全然放松了的神情。

几个小时前，平野绝对想不到今晚会发生这样的事。

而现在那个女性身体的永濑就毫无防备地坐在他身边，披着他的外套，衣服下面全是他留下的痕迹。还有某个地方，被他弄得湿漉漉的，包裹着那个被他玩弄了一晚上的部位。

口干舌燥，他忽然觉得这个夜晚太短了，还不够。

安静的车里，只能听到两个人的呼吸，他不知道对方是不是睡着了。或许这里只有他一个人在胡思乱想。

  
直到进了地下车库，永濑才睁开眼睛。她没睡着，只是不知道该说什么。

“谢谢，我回去了。”

“不问我要不要上去坐坐吗？”

永濑露出了看白痴的眼神。

“你在想什么呢？我累了，要睡觉了。”

平野转过来给她解了安全带，但没放开她，反而圈住了她。

“以后我还有机会吗？”

“什么机会？”

隔得太近，永濑感觉自己的声音有点抖。

“像今晚这样。”

怎么解释都可以，但平野怕说得太过，把人吓跑了。

“有……吧。”

蜻蜓点水地吻了永濑的嘴唇，平野才放开她，轻松地笑了笑。

“晚安。”

她低头回了一句晚安，打开车门走了。

车灯照在她的虚浮的脚步上，有种虚幻的不真实感，让平野想下车追上她，拥抱她。


	3. Chapter 3

那天过后，两人之间的氛围突然就变得有些暧昧。

第三天的时候，他们才由于工作见了面。中间的休息时间，平野悄悄蹭到永濑身边，低声问他。

“你感觉还好吗？”

“什么感觉？今天工作状态挺好的啊。”

“不是，我是说前天晚上之后。”

“呃，还行吧，没什么特别的感觉。”

永濑尴尬地扯着嘴角笑了笑。他才不会说，第二天他在床上躺了一上午，难受得不行，下午有工作才勉强爬起来。

“哦，”见对方反应这么平淡，平野有点失望，“还没问过你，那天晚上感觉怎么样？”

“一定要在这里说吗？”

“你想在哪儿说？”

永濑往旁边挪了一段距离，拿出手机埋头打了几个字发过去，倒没有说什么午夜场的话题。

“很累。”

平野看着手机上的字，又看到永濑傲娇的表情，突然想陪他玩玩，也用手机回复。

“怎么累？我应该比你累吧。”

“我们的体力能一样吗？我猜你昨天是不是该干嘛干嘛，一点都不影响的？”

“是。”

好不公平，凭什么自己累得要死，他就跟个没事人似的。

“我第二天早上起来感觉腰都要断了，腿酸的不行，都怪你。”

那天晚上刚结束的时候，明明那根东西已经退出去了，但永濑总感觉体内像还含着什么东西似的，异物感迟迟没有消退，走路都别扭得很。

“你刚刚不是说还行吗？”

“……”说漏嘴了。

这是恼羞成怒了吧？

“我直接问了，舒不舒服？”

永濑还没回复，高桥凑过来了。

“和谁聊天这么开心呢？”

他立马关了手机，假装聊天对象不是对面那人，清嗓子正色道。

“我弟弟。他说他前几天去游了回泳，第二天起来浑身腰酸背痛。”

“他不常运动吧。不经常运动的话是这样。”

很有道理，永濑感觉膝盖中了一箭。

“是啊。应该让他多运动运动，就习惯了。”

平野装不知道，也跟着附和，避开高桥对永濑眨了眨眼。他怎么听着都感觉有言外之意。

“我觉得没必要，他想怎样就怎样。”

说了几句打发走高桥，两人又开始打字交流。

“你什么意思？”

“字面意思。还有，我应该算你哥吧。”

“不要乱认。我没有这种便宜哥哥。”

说起来，永濑从来没叫过平野哥哥。除了读信的那一次，他似乎也没主动提过哥哥这个词。

想想就很别扭。尤其是现在，他们很少会表露出依赖与被依赖的关系。

他们都太过了解彼此，知道对方是很爱逞强的人，习惯性地给对方留出空间。

有时会感觉离得很远。

永濑现在有点后悔。

刚才做完迷迷糊糊的时候，平野梳理着她额前汗湿的头发，柔声蹭着她的耳垂。

“累了吧，今晚就留下来睡吧。”

“不要，我想回去了。”

她推开扒拉在自己身上的手臂，刚想起身，被平野整个人压住了，亲她冒着汗的鼻尖。

“留下来吧，我明天早上还有工作，送你回去又要少睡好久诶。”

好重，以前怎么没发现这人这么黏人。

“我可以自己走。”

“不行，我不放心。”

永濑推了一把，平野还是抱着她不放，又蹭了蹭她的脸颊。

“行了行了。你好重啊，起开，我要去洗澡。”

平野立马两眼放光。

“答应了吗？还能不能走路？我抱你去吧。”

“不用……”

水声停下来，平野敲了两下浴室的门。

“睡衣我放门口了，就穿过两次，基本是新的。”

永濑一边应声，一边吹头发，想到要穿平野穿过的衣服，感觉怪怪的。算了，不就是个睡衣吗。

真到穿的时候才犯了难。变成女孩子之后，永濑的腰好像更细了，根本挂不住平野给的睡裤。

她索性光着腿出来了，手里拿着睡裤抱怨。

“腰围不合适，我穿不了。”

平野看到她眼睛都直了。

自己穿着合身的睡衣，让她穿得像oversize。宽松的布料罩在身上，露了一大片胸前的肌肤，下摆将将能盖住一小截大腿和重点部位。

两条细长的腿光溜溜地在外面晃荡，让他想起这双腿盘在自己腰上时的感觉。

永濑抬手梳理头发的时候，露出腿根的一小片风光。他愣愣地看着，想，内裤换过了吧，可惜了。

“怎么不说话？”

她丝毫没有发现平野的异样，走到面前，在他眼前晃了晃手。

喉结滚动，他说话时手已经先快了一步，摸上永濑细腻的大腿。

“不用穿了。”

“你要干嘛？”

终于意识到情况不对，永濑想退开，被平野一下子推倒在了床上。

“再做一次。”

身体陷在柔软的大床里，被熟悉的重量压着，让她感觉根本动弹不得。

“你放开……你、你明天不是还有工作吗？”

“这样我更睡不着。”

平野拉着她的手摸到身下那根已经硬起来的东西，好烫。

接着那只手拨开永濑的内裤，两根手指轻而易举地挤进了湿软的小穴，那里不久前还含着他的东西。

“不要……我、我用手帮你弄出来。”

手指在穴里搅动，她抑制不住地轻哼。

“嗯……用嘴也可以。”

“我想进来。乖，再做一次就睡。”

平野亲了亲她的嘴角，语气温柔地安抚她，实际行动却是霸道得很。把下面扩张出了水，就立即换成了硬热的阴茎顶进去。

“啊……衣服……不脱吗？”

“不用脱，穿着。”

穴肉迅速适应了，热情地咬着阴茎吮吸。

汹涌的快感重新回到永濑丧失了防备能力的脑海里，她耐不住地揪着睡衣下摆，嘴里的话被顶得断断续续。

“为什么……会把衣服……弄脏的……”

“这么穿就是故意诱惑我吧。”

“不是……你乱说什么……明明是你给的衣服。”

她又急又气，话也说不顺，挣扎了几下。被平野攥着纤瘦的腰身，狠狠地往里撞。

“别乱动。”

隔着睡衣丝质的布料，平野咬住她的乳尖。之前就已经被弄得有些肿胀，明明是很光滑的料子，她却觉得磨人，这下更受不了了。

“紫耀……轻点……”

轻薄的布料沾了水，里面艳丽的景象变得若隐若现。

他的眼神暗了暗。手滑进敞开的衣领里，揉捏起另一边的乳肉。

“衣服扣子不扣好，裤子也不穿，不是主动诱惑我是什么？”

“才没有，是你……唔……心思不纯……”

“是啊，你才发现吗？”

永濑被顶得不住往后耸动，仰着脖子，眼里全是迷茫的情欲。

本该蔽体的衣物被弄得一团糟，完全无法阻挡他的侵犯。欲拒还迎似的，该遮住的地方一块也没遮住。

甚至因为是他的衣服，整个人都像是被盖上了他的印记。湿热的喘息也与他顶弄的频率同步。

火热的性器忽然退出来，永濑眼底迷离的神情一瞬间被空白的诧异取代，疑惑和欲求浮上她潮红的脸。

“怎么了？”

平野把她抱起来放在腿上，径直重新操了进去。手放松了力道，只是揽住她不让她往后倒。

永濑无力支撑身体，放任自己往下掉，完全没有消退迹象的性器径直捅到了底，没留一点缝隙，全部尽数吞进去了。

“啊……好深……”

她感觉下身被牢牢地钉在了那根东西上，随着抽插的动作激烈地起伏。两片肉瓣都被撞击得红肿，快感回潮，她被搅得几乎说不出话来。

“你一点自觉都没有吗？自己看看镜子。”

毫无思考的余裕，永濑呆呆地顺着他的话望向镜子。

镜子里的人衣衫不整地被男人抱在腿上，双眼涣散。快感的电流让她的腿根不住地痉挛，腿间黏糊的触感全是穴里溢出的淫液。

宽大的衣服披挂在她身上，快要挂不住了，两边袖子都长了一大截。明显是男款的睡衣包裹着纤细的曲线，更加反衬出这具身体的女性特质。

香肩半露，泄露出一片片布满情事痕迹的肌肤。她猜想，平野大概是喜欢在她身上留下这些暧昧的吻痕和咬痕。比起疼痛，她更觉得爽。

“很可爱吧。”

“嗯……哪里……可爱了？”

永濑受不住地轻哼着摇头，难耐地闭上双眼。平野凑过来吻她眼皮上亮晶晶的汗。

“全部。”

“骗人……的吧……”

“不，廉的全部都很可爱。”

她还想说话，快感堆积的身体却不争气地潮喷了，一股股黏腻的液体从体内涌出来，嘴里只剩下甜腻的呻吟。

“相信我说的话了吧，听着就高潮了。”

“不信……”

她才不会傻到做几次就信了对方的鬼话。这种时候说的话，她一个字也不敢信。

平野嘴角玩味的笑容变了味，就着这个姿势直接抱着她站起来了。

重力作用下，永濑感觉体内的阴茎瞬间往里进得更深了。她慌了神，忽然放大的快感像是卡在了她的喉咙。

隔了两秒，她才回过神来，盘在平野腰上的双腿挣扎着扑腾，被平野稳稳地扣住她的腰臀。唯一的效果是让硬挺的性器在春潮泛滥的穴里换着方向地抽插。

“做什么……放我下来……唔……”

平野吻着堵住了她的唇，搅乱她的口腔，把她吻到缺氧。

“去洗澡。”

浴缸里慢慢放着水，永濑迷迷糊糊地想，还好这浴缸够大，要是换成她家里那个，绝对不够他们活动的。

热水没过被操得红肿不堪的穴口，烫得她一激灵，两腿打着颤，黏糊糊的液体涌出来，再一次高潮了。

缠人的甬道瑟缩地收紧，折磨她好久的阴茎终于缴械了。一股股精液混着她自己潮喷的粘液，堵在穴里，还有热水混进来，这感觉太奇怪了。

释放过后，他却还埋在里面不出来。永濑哭着摇头，无力地推了推他，在浴缸里一点也推不动。

“不行……你出来……”

“不想。”

她瞪着平野，又推了几下。那水润通红的双眸，那软绵绵的力道和尾音，根本就是小猫咪在挠人，不仅没有威慑力，反而挠得人心痒痒。

平野不仅赖着不动，还把脸埋进她的颈窝，嗅着她发间的清香，舌尖划过她清瘦的锁骨。

好热，永濑的脸颊被热气蒸得红扑扑的，说起害臊的话吐出的气息又潮湿又软。

“里面……好奇怪……那么多东西混在一起……”

颈间传来一声放松的闷笑，她感觉对方的心房在贴着她的心跳鼓动。

“舒服吗？白天问你的，还没回答我。”

“你怎么还惦记着这事？”

“不能只有我一个人爽啊。”

“要是不舒服，我今天就不会来了。”

永濑捂着脸细声细气地说完，从指缝里看到平野正抬头望着她，眼里狡黠的笑意分明是在逗她。

“你又……嗯……”

没再给永濑说话的机会，身体里含着的那根东西才发泄过没多久，还没拔出来，又硬了。

平野扣住她的腰，理直气壮地压着她继续作弄，笑着凑上来亲她气鼓鼓的脸颊。

阴茎在已经足够湿滑的穴里又重又磨人地搅动，进出之间，哗啦的水声在只余下暧昧喘息的浴室里格外得有存在感。

更何况，还有热水顺着他的动作流进被操得烂熟的穴里。那点奇怪的热度，搞得她脑海一片混乱，只会又哭又叫地缓解难耐的情潮。

“不是说了……只做一次……”

“不算。”

永濑对此时耍赖的平野毫无办法，浴缸硌得她疼了，眼泪更收不住。

“你……嗯……你又欺负我……”

平野没吭声，埋头干得更凶了。

下身的快感电流一样不断传来，永濑感觉里里外外都要被热化了。

“把水放了……水流了好多进来……”

平野安抚地摸了摸她的头，发现她不仅不抗拒，反而往他的怀里蹭。

“多弄点水你也会舒服点。”

“不用……里面水够多了……”

“廉，你知道你在说什么吗？”

听到平野突然变得低哑的嗓音，永濑那双深陷情欲的眸子只是懵懂地望着他，好像什么都不懂一样。

“水够多了……啊……”

“我不嫌多。”

他用手指拨开充血的阴唇，挤进已经被撑得满满当当的穴口。一股热流涌进去，永濑感觉要被撑坏了。

“不行……受不了了……”

粗硬的阴茎在紧窄的甬道里反复抽插，手指也在穴里搅动，带着热水把里面冲刷了个遍。

“紫耀……不要了……”

别无他法，永濑只好攀着他的背，无助地哀求。

“紫耀……你理一下我……紫耀……”

“嗯，继续说。”

平野把手指抽出来，递到她嘴边，她乖顺地舔了一口。

“紫耀……我……”

接连不断的快感还在持续侵蚀她的脑海，她看着平野游刃有余的眼神，心里有些发怵。

忽然想到两人白天的对话，永濑心一横，眼眶通红、可怜兮兮地望着他，声音软得都掐得出水了。

“哥哥……不要做了好不好……”

平野呼吸一滞，停下了动作，嗓子哑得吓人。

“你再叫一遍。”

永濑脸红得不行，低头软声软语地求饶。

“哥哥，别欺负我了……啊……”

刚停下的下身重新猛烈地动起来，她的话被尖叫堵在嘴里。

再一次高潮之后，永濑听到平野在她耳边喘气。

“不是欺负。”

“那是什么？”

“再叫一声哥听听。”

平野轻笑了一声，永濑感觉他可能又在耍自己，但还是乖乖地说了。

“哥哥，你告诉我嘛……”

“是……”平野顿了一秒，“闭上眼睛。”

永濑闭上双眼，等了一下没有声音，又悄悄地睁开一点缝隙偷看，被拍了头。

“眼睛闭好。”

“嗯，你快点说。”

平野也闭了眼，轻轻地、神圣地吻上她期待的嘴唇。

“喜欢你。”


End file.
